Wednesday Addams
Wednesday Friday Addams is one of the primary protagonists in the comic series, tv series, and movie adaptions titled ''The Addams Family. ''She is the child of Gomez Addams and Morticia Addams, as well as the older sister of Pugsley Addams and later Pubert Addams. Appearance Wednesday is always shown as pale-skinned and having dark hair. She is very grim looking, especially in the movies, and never smiles (in fact, when she did smile in ''Addams Family Values, ''it appeared to take her a lot of effort to do so). However, by the end of ''Addams Family Values, ''she has learned to smile properly, although it is thought of as creepy by the other characters in the film. She always wears a black dress, similar to most of the other members of the family. Personality Wednesday's personality changes over the course of the series. She is originally shown to be fascinated with death and macabre. She is stated to be six years old in the first episode of 1960's television series. In the 1960's television series, she is more sweet-natured, however, she loves playing with spiders and in the episode "The Addams Family Tree" she gave another child a black eye for saying his family was better, with both families being shocked that a little girl did that to a boy bigger than him. In the episode "Wednesday Leaves Home" she decides to run off after her parents ground her from playing with her spider. She returns by the end of the episode. In the film series she shown to be sadistic and almost emotionless. She takes pleasure in seeing others suffer. She tortures Pugsley in the first film and Pubert in the second with the excuse she was playing with them. She is also half-vampire, best shown at one point in the first film, when a Girl Scout offered her Girl Scout Cookies in exchange for lemonade, Wednesday asked if it was made from real Girl Scouts, scaring her away. Trivia *In the films, Wednesday Addams shares similar traits to Mandy from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Gaz Membrane from Invader Zim, Raven from Teen Titans, and various goth girls from various media. Similar Heroes *Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim) *Raven (Teen Titans) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) *Pebbles Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Marilyn Munster (The Munsters) Gallery Wednesday-1 (1).png 8.-Wednesday-Addams-The-Addams-Family.jpg Wednesday-addams-family-12358857-567-453.jpg Wednesday 1991.jpg Wednesday.jpg Wednesday-addams.jpg Wednesday Christina Ricci.jpg Sleeping Wednesday Addams.png Wednesday.png Category:Kid Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Comic Strips Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Damsel in distress Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Genius Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Rescuers Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Animal Kindness Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Good